Une histoire d'équipier
by Ptitelili95
Summary: L'histoire se dérouler après l'interrogatoire de l'agent Blye par l'agent Walace
Saison 6, Episode 4 : Kensi sort de l'interrogatoire avec l'agent Wallace. Les agents du département de la justice quittèrent la planque… Deeks ne les aimaient vraiment pas.
D: Tu vas bien?  
K: Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?  
D: Je n'en sais rien, vous avez parlé de quoi ?  
K: Um ... de Hetty. Euh ...de l'Afghanistan.  
Kensi s'éloigne et ce mets dos à Deeks.  
D: Tu veux qu'on en parle ?  
K : Non.  
D : Je remarque que ça me fait du bien quand je parle des choses qui m'embêtes.  
K : C'est marrant, parce que, euh ...  
Elle se tourne face à son partenaire; elle sourit en repoussant les larmes.  
K : ... ça ne m'aide jamais quand tu m'embêtes.  
Deeks rit  
D : Touché. Sauf que là je suis sérieux. Allez les équipiers n'ont pas de secret l'un pour l'autre.  
K : Les équipiers ?  
D : Bah ouais, c'est ça on est équipiers tous les deux.  
Il lève la main  
Deeks: Allez claque m'en 5 en bas, vas-y me fait pas poireauter.  
Elle lève une main dans son dos et frappe sa main.  
Deeks: Tu m'as à peine touché les doigts, il faut vraiment que ça claque, sinon ça ne compte pas.  
Elle pleure- elle se retourne et tape sa main; il voit son visage, ferme sa main autour de son poignet et l'attire à lui.  
Deeks: Oh, là là. Viens là.  
Il l'embrasse dans les cheveux.  
Deeks: Ca va aller.  
KENSI: [Pleurs] Je voudrais oublier tout ce qui s'est passé.  
Deeks: Je sais c'est bien. C'est ce que tu voudrais mais tu ne peux pas. Et plus tu essaieras plus ça te bouffera le crâne, tu peux me croire. Il faut évacuer tout ça, pour faire la paix avec mais ça prend du temps.  
[Kensi reprend le contrôle - elle renifle]  
KENSI: Je ne devrais pas pleurer, je suis plus solide que ça.  
Deeks: C'est clair, tu es plus solide que moi et je suis un gros dur, même si j'ai l'air adorable… Et… sexy.  
[Elle rit]  
KENSI: Et voilà, en 2 secondes ce beau moment est terminé.  
Deeks: Ce n'est pas grave... Il y aura d'autres moments.  
KENSI: D'accord.

Après cette journée, Kensi rentra épuisée chez elle, elle n'arrêtait pas de ressasser ce que Wallace lui avait dit, dépenser l'argent du contribuable pour venir la chercher. Hetty avait même utilisée des fonds propre pour la sortir de cette merde dans laquelle elle s'était mise. Elle avait failli perdre la vie pour un homme qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Un homme qui l'avait laissé tomber du jour au lendemain, sans même voir qu'elle était malheureuse et qu'il lui arrachait les entrailles. L'agent spécial décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche chaude pour éviter de penser à cela. Elle entra sous la douche et ferma les yeux, puis elle sentit que les larmes passaient le barrage de ses paupières. Elle se remit à pleurer, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.  
Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, elle alla dans la cuisine ouvrit son congélateur et découvrit un pot de crème glacée. Voilà elle avait son repas du soir. Elle prit le pot et le reposa immédiatement lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Elle se regarda dans la glace et découvrit sa tête décomposer, mais bon elle avait pleuré combien de temps sous la douche ? Elle était sortie une fois qu'elle avait senti un peu de force lui revenir. Elle aurait voulu ne pas répondre mais toutes les lumières étaient allumées alors forcément la personne derrière la porte savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un.  
Elle alla jusqu'à la porte, ouvrit légèrement le store vénitien et y découvrit un Deeks souriant. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se composa un léger sourire et ouvrit la porte.  
K : Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
D : (avec un sourire délicieusement coquin) Il y a plein de choses que tu pourrais faire pour moi !  
K : (rougissant) Tu as vraiment les idées mal placées Deeks !  
D : Je suis un homme Kensi ! Mais pour le moment restons sérieux, je me suis dit que si je te ramenais un truc sympa à manger. On pourrait passer la soirée ensemble.  
K : Cela dépend de ce que tu as ramené ?  
D : Je n'ai pas ramené de crème glacée car tu en a toujours chez toi mais j'ai ramené japonais…  
K : (Souriant) Installe-toi !  
D : Mais avant cela…  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase et attrapa sa partenaire par la main et la ramena délicatement à lui. Puis l'entoura de ses bras. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il la berça légèrement. Elle enfoui son visage dans son cou.  
D : Voilà un autre moment… Comme tu les aimes.  
K : (Souriant de plus belle) Merci d'être là, partenaire.  
D : Ce soir ce n'est pas le partenaire mais l'ami…  
K : Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…  
D : Tu serais perdue… En même temps c'est normal, je suis un homme tellement adorable…  
K : Voilà autre moment disparu…  
D : (fixant la jeune femme) Il y en aura encore plein d'autre tu sais… Et puis mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre. Et tu as besoin de te nourrir toi aussi et pas que de glace.  
Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'agent.  
Elle s'avait qu'il avait besoin de se rassurer et elle lui en était reconnaissante, il tenait à elle, elle le savait et c'était réciproque. Mais l'un comme l'autre devaient prendre des risques et ils n'étaient pas encore prêts. Mais ils étaient bien plus que des partenaires, bien plus que des amis.  
Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, déballèrent le diner.  
K : Tu veux regarder quoi ?  
D : top model, ce n'est pas ce soir ?  
K : Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ?  
D : Exact ! Mais toi tu adores…  
Elle mit la chaine pour regarder l'émission et pensa : « encore un moment avec lui ». Ce Marty Deeks que les autres ne connaissaient pas, juste là pour elle. Elle le scruta un instant. Elle avait le cœur regonflé à bloc. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle et elle se concentra sur la télévision. Après le repas Kensi alla chercher le pot de glace et deux cuillères. Elle se rapprocha de lui afin que chacun puisse se servir.  
D : Voilà une soirée comme je les aime.  
K : Je n'aurais pas dit mieux !  
Alors il passa son bras dans le cou de la jeune femme et mis les pieds sur la table base, puis ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Il était à sa place ici, avec elle. Il le savait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit Kensi se lever du canapé qu'il se réveilla.  
D : (Une voix endormie) Il est quelle heure ?  
K : (murmurant) 2h00  
D : Je prends ton canapé.  
K : Tu as la chambre d'ami si tu veux ?  
D : (Encore endormi) Non c'est soit on partage ta chambre, soit je reste dans le canapé !  
Kensi se retourna, et regarda le jeune flic, mais celui-ci c'était déjà rendormit. Elle n'en revenait pas… Elle se coucha mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, son cœur battait plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé. Cet homme ne cesserait jamais de l'étonné. Pendant son sommeil Deeks pouvait dire des vérités qu'il cachait très bien lorsqu'il était éveillé.  
Au petit matin et après une nuit agitée Kensi ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Elle chercha partout l'objet faisant du bruit, elle l'éteignit brutalement. Aujourd'hui elle n'irait pas courir.  
40 minutes plus tard après un nouveau rappel de son réveil, elle sauta de son lit et alla réveiller Deeks. Il dormait tellement bien qu'elle hésita un instant.  
D : Tu veux me réveiller d'un baiser ?  
K : Non je remarque juste que tu ressembles vraiment à Sami, il ne te manque plus que Scoubidou !  
D : Ah ah ah !  
K : Nous devons partir au boulot, tu veux passer chez toi pour te préparer ?  
D : Oui j'y vais, tu viens me chercher d'ici 45 minutes ?  
K : Oui, pas de soucis.  
Il était arrivé devant la porte d'entrée.  
K : Deeks ?  
Il se retourna et attendit. Elle s'approcha lui embrassa la joue, avec un magnifique sourire qui le faisait craqué à tous coups. Se retourna et prit la direction de la salle de bain tandis qui s'éclipsait pour rentrer chez lui.  
Elle passa le chercher et ils se chamaillèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée dans les locaux de l'OPS. Dans le gymnase, Wallace et ses sbires étaient encore ici.  
W : Gardez ça à portée de main. Agent Blye, lieutenant Deeks…  
D : Ah ah !  
K : Pendant combien de temps ces clowns du département de la justice vont fouiller dans nos dossiers… On devrait leur faire payer un loyer.  
D : Ou bien appeler un dératiseur ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses du prénom jules ?  
K : Pour qui ?  
D : Comment ça pour qui ? Pour un gosse…  
K : Ah… Super, si tu comptes en faire un empereur !  
D : J'aurais compris la blague si tu avais dit César…  
K : (souriant) C'est pas mal César Deeks…  
D : J'aurais dû me douter de ta réaction.  
K : Tu as mis une de tes bimbos enceinte, c'est ça ?  
D : (séducteur) Non pas encore…  
K : Et tes stripteaseuses en pense quoi du prénom ?  
D : Je ne connais aucune stripteaseuse, en revanche, oui, j'ai des connaissances qui dansent de temps en temps…  
K : Pas comme toi j'espère…  
D : pour joindre les deux bouts…  
K : Oh ! Je pense qu'elles font bien plus que les joindre…  
Deeks s'arrêta souriant, il aimait ces joutes verbales.  
K : Tiens en parlant de ça, tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom de scène… Laisse-moi deviner… Magic Marty ?  
D : (souriant dragueur) Ouais…  
K : Ah ah ! Coquinou Deeks… Oh non non non, Deeks la pustule… (Rigolant à gorge déployée) Ah ah ah…  
Il sait qu'elle est contente de sa vanne, alors il sourit. Il allait lui répondre lorsque Granger arriva.  
G : Il faut que je vous parle à tous les deux !  
K : (sur la défensive) On a covoituré.  
D : Oui, on est en mode écolo…  
K : Oui, il faut sauver la planète…  
D : Ouais, on n'est les nouveaux supermen, sauf que moi je porte mes sous-vêtements sous mon pantalon.  
K : Quand il n'oublie pas de les mettre en tout cas… Ah, ah, ah… Je plaisante… Je déconnais…Il porte des sous-vêtements, j'imagine, j'en sais rien en fait… on est juste partenaires.  
D : Partenaires…  
G : (Souriant intérieurement) Ou est Jones ?  
K : Elle n'est pas encore là ?  
G : Non et elle ne répond pas…  
Deeks répondit à Granger et Callen arriva en furie… Une autre affaire arrivait et nous étions d'attaque. Il était là… à mes côtés… Et rien ne pourrais m'arrêter… Il me fit un clin d'œil et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle des opérations.


End file.
